From another star
by yamijenny
Summary: The group finds a strange capsule while on vacation and see something inside. Will that something tear Vaan and Llyud's frendship apart?
1. Chapter 2

- - is in English speaking and such just read on and you'll know why I put this

Chapter 1 - From far away

Prologue

She had been sleeping for years in a capsule in space. The capsule drifted on and on through space, passing the stars twinkling in the background. If she were awake she would be in awe. A world became reflected on the shiny metal surface of the capsule. Finally, a planet in the capsules path. Perhaps she could finally awaken, even though she would be eons from home and heartbroken.

Chapter one

Vaan was sitting on the beach his eyes on the waves of the sea. Vacation was a wonderful thing. His mind drifted, following the waves further and further from where he sat. However this dreaming was short lived. Filo was jumping up and down yelling something.

"What are you yelling about Filo?" He asked blinking at her. She was pointing into the sky.

"Look everyone!!! Something is falling from the sky!" That got everyone's attention. Everyone from Balthier to Llyud.

"From the direction I'd say it won't land to far from here…" Tomaj said simply watching it along with everyone else as the capsule came down on the planet at an alarming rate… soon crashing into the sand a few feet away, sending everyone flying backwards.

"What the hell was that?!" Vaan yelled his eyes wide as he stood.

"I don't know but someone could be hurt!" Penelo yelled and ran toward the crash site.

"Penelo! It could be something dangerous!" Vaan yelled and ran after her. Shrugging Balthier, Llyud, Fran, Kytes, Filo, and Tomaj followed.

When they saw the capsule they were wide eyed. They slid down the crater to the capsule. The words -USA ESCAPE- written in a language not known to them.

"What is it?" Filo asked excitedly. Vaan shrugged and looked at Balthier, who also shrugged.

"Hey don't look at me I don't know." Tomaj pushed past them and walked around it touching it carefully only to draw his hand back.

"Ouch! That thing is hot!" He said waving his hand a few times then checking for burns but not seeing any he looked in through the Plexiglas window without touching it. "Hey there is someone in there."

That got everyone around it to look, but the darkness of the glass kept anyone from seeing definite features.

"You think they're ok?" Penelo asked.

"I think this might be an escape pod." Fran said quietly. Everyone looked at her, then nodded in agreement. Tomaj tried to touch it again, finding it much cooler now.

"Lets look for a button or something to open it." Filo eagerly suggested. Everyone nodded and searched their area, all except Llyud. He simply looked at it for a minute, then noticed a panel slightly deeper in than the rest and pushed it. There was a hiss form the capsule making the others jump back as the steam came out of it.

"You could have warned us Llyud." Kytes said pouting. Then they looked as the top opened all the way revealing a young woman with long brown hair that looked like it had been there for a while, her complexion was pale and she was wearing a tight white space suit.

"She's pretty." Vaan said earning a hit on the head from Penelo.

"Is she alive?"

-"Checking oxygen level."- a mechanical voice said.

"huh?" Tomaj said blinking.

-"Oxygen levels in safe range. Checking atmosphere for chemicals or other harmful gasses."- the mechanical voice continued.

"What is it saying? And what is saying it?" Penelo asked astonished.

"I think the machine is." Tomaj answered.

-"Negative and Negative. Initiating anti-hibernation sequence."-

It made a mist go into her helmet which also went through her whole suit. Soon her eyes opened, revealing pretty gray eyes. She sat up and looked at them taking the helmet off. Llyud was speechless, as was Vaan.

"Hiya! My name is Filo!" She said smiling. Only to get a confused look from the woman.

-"where am I?"-


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - Strange girl

"She speaks the same language as the machine." Fran said blinking.

"Well what did you expect?" Tomaj said chuckling. Llyud held out his hand to the woman. She looked up at him and took it. He helped her up, a small smile on his lips. She smiled and nodded her thanks. She looked around then knelt down to the capsule and took something out of it and put it in her ear.

"There that should help me understand you." She said turning around and looking at them.

"How'd you do that?!" Kytes asked excitedly. She giggled a little.

"This is a translator. Once the capsule hears the language of a planet it automatically translates almost any language so I can understand it and they can understand me." She explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Tomaj nodded.

"Makes sense." He simply replied. Vaan smiled.

"I'm Vaan. This is Filo, Penelo, Balthier, Fran, Kytes, Tomaj, and Llyud." Filo smiled and waved as did Kytes. Balthier nodded as did Fran. Tomaj did a half wave, and Llyud simply nodded. She smiled a little.

"My name is Jessica. I have a few questions." Jessica said looking at them.

"Sure what are they?" Vaan said smiling.

"First off, where am I?"

"Ivalice."

"Okay. Are you friend or enemy?" Vaan blinked. She looked serious. Her gray eyes were fixed on Vaan waiting for an answer. Vaan felt his heart quicken, her eyes looked so complex… he felt as if he were being pulled into them.

"Why should we be enemies? We don't even know you." Penelo answered. Jessica nodded.

"I just had to make sure." She looked at Llyud. "I envy you." He blinked. Envied him? Why? "You have wings… What I wouldn't give for wings." He smiled at that. Filo giggled.

"I have never heard someone say that." He replied to her. Something about her drew him to her.  
"Back at my home nothing aside from birds had wings. Can you fly?" Jessica asked Llyud.  
"Yes I can." He said smiling.  
"Lucky." She replied with a grin. He chuckled. Balthier looked at her.

"What happened to get you here?"  
"It… well it is hard to explain but lets just say that my home world no longer exists." She said looking down and to the side. Vaan was saddened as unhappyness caressed her once happy face. He hugged her gently.

"Do you want to tell us about it?" He asked quietly. She simply shook her head gently with a small smile.

"Not yet." She sighed. Then a low grumble came from her stomach. Llyud smiled slightly as he saw the slight tint of red form on her cheeks.

"Hungry Miss Jessica?" He asked still smiling slightly. Fran looked over at him. Then at Vaan who quickly searched his bag and took out a sandwich and gave it to Jessica, blushing like crazy. Jessica smiled sweetly at Vaan.  
"Thank you Vaan." She ate it mannerly, but hungrily. Filo leaned over to Kytes and whispered  
"I think Vaan and Llyud are fighting for her attention. Don't you agree?" Kytes just nodded. Jessica soon finished the sandwich then smiled at everyone.  
"So, what kind of world is this?" She asked quietly, sitting down.

"How about we get to the ship first?" Kytes asked, "It'll be more comfy!" Jessica smiled and gently ruffled the little boy's hair as she stood. She barely knew him and already she felt a motherly connection to this boy.

"Sure, we can go to the ship first." But before she could even take a step her knees buckled and she collapsed. Balthier caught her.

"Is she ok?" He asked surprised. Penelo walked over to her and checked her pulse.

"She's fine. I guess it was just too much all at once?" Replied to the question looking at the others.

"We need to get her inside. She also has dehydration." Fran said as she looked at everyone. They nodded and headed inside of the ship.

--

Authors note: Sorry fans for the long wait, but writers block hit me and it hurt VV I will post the next chaper asap.


End file.
